


Boys

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Fear of Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Yayoi is a good sister, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Ritsuka wants to come out to his parents.He seeks comfort from his sister before taking the big step.How is it going to happend ?Good ? Bad ?
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write and OS about coming out. Guess the time has come.  
> Enjoy !

The black haired man was nervous. His hands were shaking, breathing a little faster than usual. He was sitting on the sofa of his living room, waiting for his parents to come back home.  
After some times, he wasn't able to stay still anymore. Getting up, he took his way to his sister's room, knocking on her door waiting for her to answer.

"What do you want ?"

"Ah, hm, can I, like, talk with you for a sec' ?"

"You're weird. What did you do ?"

Stepping inside the room, he quietly sat on his sister's bed while she sat at her chair next to her desk.

"Nothing. I just... Do you really think I'm weird ?"

"I mean, it's not like it's something new. Why asking ?"

"No, not weird like that. For liking another boy ? Is it really that weird ? Or bad ?"

Biting his lips to prevent them from shaking, he folded his hands on his knees, playing a little with his fingers as a distraction.

"Ritsuka. I know what I said last time, I also know that it had hurts you. But I wasn't really fair or right for that matter."

"It doesn't really answer my question, you know."

Hearing his sister move, he looked up to see her sitting next to him. Looking at him for a minute, she then put her hand on his, stopping him from torturing them too much.

"Stop. I was wrong. You're not weird for liking Mafuyu. I understand that you can't choose who to love.

"So it's not bad ?

"No, it's not.

Looking back at the ground, he could feel his eyes started to burn. He didn't want to cry in front or his sister. He didn't even have a reason to cry. But, just hearing it from his sister, that it wasn't bad to love another boy, he felt a little relieved by that.

"Ritsuka ?"

Turning to look at his sister, he bit his lips again before turning his gaze to the side.

"I want... I want to tell mom and dad about it but, fuck Yayoi, I'm so so scared..."

A lone tear slipped his way on his cheek against his will. He was quick to make it go away but not fast enough for his sister to not see it. Looking back at him, the black haired girl put her hand on his back, circling on it to try and reassure him a little.

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell them ? Maybe it will be a bit better for you or something ?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I keep thinking that it's bad and that I shouldn't feel like that but I love Mafuyu so much, I didn't even know it was possible ? And just thinking that they could, I don't know, scream at me and tell me hurtful stuff... I don't know if I can to this Yayoi."

"Hey, I didn't know you was like that. You're always so straightforward with everything. You never care about anything."

"But, what if I'm right to worry this time ?"

"I don't think they're going to shout at you. Maybe they'll be a little shook, but you forget that our parents are pretty cool in the end. Remember when I cut my hair in front of dad ?"

"Yeah, that was funny."

Letting out a tiny laugh, remembering the scene, he found himself shaking a bit less than before. Talking to his sister had help him after all.

"Can you be with me when I tell them ?"

"Sure. I did propose you to."

"Thanks Yayoi..."

"Yeah, no problem. Don't worry too much."

"Easier said than done."

Laughing nervously, he stayed a bit more before leaving to go to is own room. Grabbing is phone, he let his finger wander over Mafuyu's contact, wondering if he should really call him now. Finally deciding that he would call him after, he dropped his phone on his bed, putting his arm over his eyes and sighing.  
He hadn't told Mafuyu that he would come out to his parents today. He didn't want to worry him with that.  
He had to wait for another hour for both his parents to come home. Ritsuka could feel his anxiety pick up, his hands starting to shake again. Breathing one last time, he got up and left his room to go in the living room where he could see his parents and his sister. His mother in the open kitchen, his father and sister on the couch. Sitting on the couch, he could feel his sister's eyes on him. Without a word, she quietly stood up and took a sit next to him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up.

"M-mom, dad, can I talk to you two real quick ?" 

"Sure honey. Do you need anything ?" 

"No. It's not that." 

He let his hands fidgeting again, twisting his fingers until Yayoi put a hand on top of them, like in her room. He looked at her, seeing her do a movement to their parents. Looking he could see his parents with a worried look on their faces, he took a new breath, reminding himself that his parents weren't bad.

"Are you alright ? You know you can tell us anything Ritsuka." 

"You're mom is right. Is there someone who's bothering you at school maybe ? I heard all about bullying not long ago." 

"I-it's not that either." 

"Yayoi do you know anything ?" 

"I do. But I can't tell. It's something only Ritsuka can tell."

He was sure that he wouldn't be able to do it. He wouldn't be able to tell his parents that he loves another boy. But as he thought about that, he could pictures Mafuyu's smiling face when he would look at him. When they would be sharing a moment, just the two of us, appreciating the time alone. He could fell his eyes burning at the thought of himself having to hide himself and Mafuyu from his parents. He wasn't so sure that he could do it anymore. 

"Ritsuka ?" 

"I-i'm sorry... I don't know if I can do this !" 

Letting one of his hand fly to his face, he tried to hides himself behind her as he could hear someone standing up. Seconds later, he could fell the person sitting right next to him. Looking between his fingers, he could see his mother, looking worriedly at him. She extend her hand to put it on his cheek so she could stroke the skin of it. 

"Ritsuka... What's causing you to act so distraught ?"

"Mom..." 

He could feel himself being pulled close to her. His face was hiding in the hollow of his mom's neck. A few more tears escaped his eyes as he took a deep breath. He took a moment to recollect himself a little before extracting himself from his mom's grip. He didn't know why he was overreacting like this. He hadn't even told them anything yet. 

"Ready to talk now ? It must really be bothering you." 

"You can do this Ritsuka. Think about the afterward. Think about him. It'll help." 

"Him ?" 

He nod his head a little, looking at his father then at his mother. 

"Mom, dad... I-i'm in love with someone."

"Oh. Oh, I think I get it now." 

Looking back at his mom, he looked at her with surprised eyes. How could she know everything like that ? 

"Y-you do ?" 

"I think so. I think your father got it too." 

"I think. I'm not that dense darling." 

"Most of the time." 

Laughing a little, he could fell the tension leaving a little his body. His mom turned around to look at him again, smiling a little. She brought her hand back to his cheek, caressing it softly before speaking.

"You're in love with a boy right ?" 

Feeling his bottom lip shaking, the black haired boy could only nod his head. 

-"I-i'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ritsuka. It's fine." 

"You don't mind ? The two of you ?" 

He could see both his parents shake their head while his sister was smiling a little. 

"We're your parents Ritsuka. You're our child and we love you. So what if you like a boy ? We won't be worried about having a pregnant woman- Oi ! Why did you punch me honey ?!" 

"Our little Ritsuka wouldn't have let a woman become pregnant ! Don't listen to your father, he's becoming dumb again." 

Letting out a little laugh after his mother's sentence, he could feel himself lighter. It felt good to be accepted by his family. He knew he had a tough moment when Yayoi found out, but they explained things and now they were on good terms with him being with Mafuyu. 

"So, everything is good then ?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for accepting me." 

"You don't have to thank us, we love you no matter what." 

His mother then put a kiss on his forehead, making him blush slightly. 

"Are we going to meet him sometimes ? Oh, how is he ? Is he good looking ?" 

"Mom !" 

Blushing at what his mother was saying, he couldn't find himself telling his parents that he found Mafuyu more than good looking. 

"Oh~ He's good looking right ?" 

"Oh my god, stop it please." 

"Okay, okay ! But really, are we going to meet him ?" 

"I guess, someday. We don't have much time to ourselves with school and practice with the group." 

"He plays too ?" 

"Yeah, guitar. But he's still a beginner. But he's really good, he understand and progress fast."

"That's good then. Talk with him about it sometimes ?" 

"I'll finally be able to do the dad talk, I'm overwhelmed !" 

"Dad ! You can't scare him. It's the first time someone can stand Ritsuka !" 

"Yayoi !"

In the end, they were all laughing as everyone was saying dumb things to the others. Ritsuka was glad that his family was like that, that they were accepting him. He knew that some parents could react really differently. 

Hours later when he had eaten, he was back in his room. He took his phone, sending a message to Mafuyu, asking if they could see each other for a little bit. After receiving a positive answer, Ritsuka took his phone and after letting his parents knows that he was going outside, he took his way to the park next to his boyfriend's house. Arriving there, he could already see Mafuyu waiting on one of the swings. When he was close enough, he bend just a little, gently putting a kiss on his boyfriend's soft lips. He smiled a little bit wider when he saw Mafuyu's smiling face.

"Hey."

"Hello Uenoyama-kun. You wanted to talk about something ?" 

"Yeah. Hm, so, I came out to my mom and dad earlier today." 

"Really ?! How did it go ? You should have told me, I would have cheer you too !"

The black haired boy couldn't stop himself from stroking his boyfriend's cheek lightly with one of his finger. He liked the way his skin was always so soft under his touch. 

"Don't worry, it went well. Really well actually." 

"They took it well then ?" 

"Yeah, I kinda cried a little because I was scared as hell. But in the end I had nothing to be scared of. I don't know if everyone act like me when they come out. Yayoi kinda comfort me a little before I came out to my parents too. It was nice."

"I cried too when I came out. But mom was nice about it too. I'm glad your parents were cool with it too." 

"Oh yeah, they asked me if they'll meet you someday." 

Laughing a little behind his hand, Mafuyu looked at the blush that was now on his boyfriend's cheeks and ears. 

"What did you say ?" 

"Maybe someday. I have a feeling that they're going to be embarrassing me to no end." 

Standing up to be at the same height as Ritsuka, Mafuyu took his hands in his, kissing gently his knuckles. Smiling, Mafuyu couldn't help himself from teasing his boyfriend.

"Do you think they'll show me your baby pictures ?" 

"Oh my god, I never thought about it. I'm so going to hide them somewhere where they'll never find them."

"Nooo, I want to see them ! Please Ritsuka-kun..."

Mafuyu knew that the use of his boyfriend's name would weakened him. It was personal and he only used it when they were alone. The back haired boy could feel his cheeks burning. His boyfriend had no shame to use his weakness. 

"Stop, I'll never show them to anyone ! That's embarrassing Mafuyu !" 

"You can't die from embarrassment only, it should be fine then." 

"For fuck sake, I'm naked on some of them ! I can't show you that !" 

"I mean, it's not like I never saw you naked before Uenoyama-kun."

"Mafuyu !" 

He was sure he could actually die from embarrassment. Thinking about it, he was thinking that his face could catch fire at any time now. He could hear Mafuyu's laugh, clear and soft. It was now that he realize that it was one of his favorite sound. 

"Stop laughing now, it's not funny !" 

"It is. I like to see you blush, it's cute." 

"Do you even have any weakness ?" 

"Probably not ?"

"Why are you questioning me ? I'm asking you about it."

"I don't think I have many weakness then. Maybe one or two." 

"I promise you, I'm going to find them. I already know that you're ticklish. That's one." 

"Don't you dare ! No !" 

Letting his fingers wander on his boyfriend's sides, he tickled them, making Mafuyu squirms to the side, laughing. Wrapping an arm around his waist to block him, he continue to tickled him with his other hand until Mafuyu grabbed his hand between his owns. 

"S-stop..."

"Okay, I'll stop now." 

Skeptical, Mafuyu let go of his hand. She was quick to join the other behind his boyfriend's back, pulling him close. He didn't care that they were outside, they both knew that no one ever came here. At least not at this time of the day. Looking into each other's eyes, the softly smiled. 

"Kiss me ?" 

Agreeing to his request, Ritsuka bend his body slightly to reach his boyfriend's lips. Covering them with his owns, he kissed Mafuyu with his usual tenderness. They liked how they could transfer all the love they could feel through a kiss like that.  
Slightly parting his lips, Mafuyu let Ritsuka kiss him more forcefully but always with a hint of softness. Tongue dancing with each others for some times, they then pulled back, taking a breath. Ritsuka could feel a smile on his face before putting a tiny kiss on the top of his boyfriend's nose, making him giggle. 

"I love you Mafuyu."

"I love you too Ritsuka." 

Still smiling, they took a sit on the swings, still holding hands as they started to swing their bodies a little. Both had loving expressions on their faces, just enjoying the moment. They stayed like this for some times until the sky became too dark for them to stay outside. They were now walking to Mafuyu's house, where they stopped in front of. 

"You're going to be alright going home ?" 

"Yeah don't worry, i'm used to it anyway." 

Stroking his cheek and kissing his boyfriend one last time, Ritsuka and Mafuyu said their good-byes. The black haired boy watched as Mafuyu entered his house, waving his hand a last time before he couldn't see him anymore. Puffing happily one last time, he started to walk in his house's way.  
After arriving to his house, he was cautious to send a text to his boyfriend to inform him that he came home safely like he promised he would. Smiling at his reply, he brought his phone to his chest, letting his other arm fall on his eyes. 

He was so whipped for the other boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't so bad !  
> I wanted to write a coming out OS with a good side for some times now.  
> Because even if they are parents that do not accept their child about it, we can't forget that other parents are really supportives ! 
> 
> It has nothing to do with this OS but, i think i'm kinda trying to be positive about myself. It's been some time that i think of coming out myself. I think my mom would be okay with it, but it still scares me a little. I hope i will have the strenght to do it !
> 
> See u next time, thanks for reading !


End file.
